riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Zuzola33/Córka Posejdona i Zagubiona Bogini Rozdział 1
''1.Strzała Kluczam do Domu'' Nigdy nie poznałam mojego ojca. Mama mówiła ,że zginął walcząc w jakiejś wojnie. Więc wychowywała mnie sama ale oprócz niej mam jeszcze jedną bliską mi osobę a konkretnie siostrę bliźniaczkę Lune która tak się ode mnie różni ,że nikt nie chce wierzyć ,że jesteśmy spokrewnione. W przeciwieństwie do mnie dziewczynę lubią chyba wszyscy w szkole. Nawet chłopaki się za nią oglądają ale ona z nie wyjaśnionych przyczyn nigdy nie zwraca na nich uwagi. Ale jak się jednak chwilkę zastanowić jest parę rzecz które mamy obje lecz nie jest to nic czy możemy się pochwalić. A konkretnie chodzi tu na przykład o ADHD, dysleksji i słabe oceny w szkole więc mam nadzieje ,że wiecie o co mi chodzi. Moja siostra ma długie rude włosy i srebrno-złote oczy. Jak już wcześniej wspominałam jest zdolna mieć każdego chłopaka w szkole ale oni ją nie interesują, praktycznie nie zadaje się z nimi wyjątkiem jest Zack. Lecz on jest tylko naszym przyjacielem. Nigdy z nikim nie chodziła i z tego co wiem nie ma zamiaru tego robić. W wolnym czasie chodzi na spacery do lasu. Zrobiła sobie nawet własny łuk i strzały które ma ukryte w wyszczerbionym pniu drzewa. Za to ja według matki podobna jestem do taty. Lecz nie jest to dla mnie nic specjalnego przecież nigdy go nie poznałam a mama nie lubi o nim rozmawiać więc praktycznie nic o nim nie wiem. Nawet jak się nazywa. Mam długie, czarne włosy. Oraz oczy w kolorach morza od niebieskiego aż do zielonego. Jeśli chodzi o szkołę to mama nigdy nie zwraca uwagi na słabe oceny i na te nieszczęsne wypad przez które co roku wyrzucali nas z każdej szkoły. Są nawet takie możliwości ,że nie zdamy szóstej klasy. A nawet jak to nie wiem czy w pobliżu jest jeszcze jakaś szkoła do jakiej nas przyjmą. Tylko mama nas pociesza i cały czas próbuje wmówić ,że będzie dobrze (Chciało by się w to wierzyć). **** Za parę dni miały być nasze trzynaste urodziny więc Luna zaczęła spisywać listę gości miały być same dziewczyny plus Zack razem z nami trzynaście osób. Lecz na moje szczęście mama od paru dni nie była sobą chodziła i cały czas jakby oczekiwała nie wiadomo czego. Więc gdy siostra przeniosła jej listę gości postanowiłam podsłuchać ich rozmowę licząc na to że coś jej się wymknie: -Mamo spisałam listę gości teraz muszę jeszcze wszystkich powiadomić-powiedziała Luna -Kochanie w tym roku nie robimy przyjęcia, możecie zaprosić jedynie Zacka jak chcesz ale nikogo innego- powiedziała a z jej tonu głosu zrozumiałam ,że ma ku temu jakieś powody lecz wtedy jeszcze nie rozumiałam jak poważne. -Ale mamo to moje przyjaciółki muszą być na mojej trzynastce. -Nie-powiedział stanowczo- nie tym razem a teraz wracaj do pokoju i powiedz Aquacie ,że przyjęcia nie będzie- mówiąc te słowa poszła do kuchni i tym zakończyła rozmowę. Szczerze cieszyłam się z tego bo zazwyczaj na przyjęciach na których były koleżanki Luny siedziałam gdzieś w koncie odliczając minuty do końca. A potem kto musiał wszystko sprzątać gdy królowa Luna siedziała na kanapie przełączała pilotem kanały w telewizorze? Oczywiście nie kto inny jak jej osobista sprzątaczka Luny Aquata. Ale przy porządkach pomagałam tylko dla mamy bo ona nie lubiła bałaganu w domu. Więc to ,że z przyjęcia nici było dla mnie dobrą wieścią. Gdy Luna wróciła do pokoju była tak zła ,że kolor jej skóry wchodził w odcień buraka. Lecz ,żeby aż tak nie psuć sobie urodzin mimo wszystko postanowiła zaprosić Zacka. Ale nie szło jej to z łatwością przez naszą dysleksje z pisaniem i czytaniem jest kiepsko a na dodatek była zezłoszczona co jeszcze pogorszyło sprawę, więc jako dobra siostra postanowiłam jej pomóc i napisać to za nią. Chwilę później postanowiłam ,że pójdę z nią do lasu gdzie pomogę jej ochłonąć bo w domu ze złości mogłaby coś rozwalić. Zapomniałam chyba dodać ,że gdy mamy zły humor bycie blisko nas jest troszkę chociaż to chyba i tak za mało powiedziane niebezpieczne więc postanowiłam ,że pójdę z siostrą się przejść. Ona będzie strzelać ze swojego łuku we wszystko co się da. A gdy trochę osłabnie z sił to się uspokoi. Więc już po chili poszłam do mamy by powiedzieć jej o moich planach. Po raz kolejny zdziwiło mnie jej zachowanie. Powiedziała ,że puści nas pod warunkiem ,że pójdzie z nami Zack. Wiedziałam ,że mojej siostrze nie zupełnie się to spodoba ale nie miałam wyboru musiałam się zgodzić. Po chwili więc dzwoniłam już do chłopca. -Halo- odezwał się chłopak przez telefon -Cześć tu Aquata- powiedziałam -No cześć po co dzwonisz-spytał -Luna znowu dostała ataku furii i muszę iść ją uspokoić-powiedziałam -A cha i dzwonisz do mnie tylko po to by mi to powiedzieć- spytał lekko zdziwiony i rozbawiony -No przecież ,że nie-powiedziałam - mojej mamie ostatnio odbija i powiedziała ,że możemy iść tylko jeśli ty pójdziesz z nami- chłopak mrukną coś pod nosem -Ok mogę iść za około minutę będę u was -powiedział - Ok czekam pa -pa-odłożyłam słuchawkę Okazało się ,że nie przesadzał i faktycznie dotarł do nas w niespełna minute. Chwile później nasza trójaka szła już do lasu. Zajęło nam to trochę dużej niż zwykle bo szedł z nami Zack a on chodził o kulach. Po drodze gadaliśmy o różnych ,rzeczach lecz jak spytałam się chłopaka gdzie idzie do gimnazjum to automatycznie zmienił temat. Często jak Zack nie chciał o czymś ze mną rozmawiać zmienił temat ale miał to już tak wyćwiczone ,że za każdym razem to mu się udawało. W końcu dotarliśmy do lasu. Luna wzięła łuk i zaczęła strzelać w co popadnie a ja z Zackiem usiadłam pod drzewem i zaczęliśmy rozmowę. Na początku chłopak wypytywał mnie o to co chce na urodziny później co może kupić Lunie ale widziałam ,że po prostu stara się mnie zagadać lecz nie rozumiałam dlaczego. Ale w końcu postanowiłam przerwać tą jego bezsensowną paplaninę. -Ostatnio wokół mnie dzieją się dziwne rzeczy- przyznałam -Tylko ci się wydaje Aquata- po jego minie widziałam ,że trafiłam na dobry tor. -Uwierz mi nie- zaprotestowałam. -Przestań wymyślać... lepiej idź zobacz gdzie poszła Luna Faktycznie siostry nigdzie nie było widać. -Kurde znowu mu się udało-pomyślałam i pobiegłam szukać siostry Na szczęście w nieszczęściu okazało się ,że nie poszła daleko stała przy małym źródełku mówiąc coś do siebie. Po chwili zauważyłam ,że w ręku trzyma strzały ale jedna z nich różniła się od reszty. Niebyła ona ręcznej roboty Luny. Podeszłam do niej. -Ktoś tu jest- powiedziała i pokazała mi strzałę którą dostrzegłam wcześniej. W tej samej chwili dołączył do nas Zack.- Chciałam się napić z tego źródełka gdy nagle tuż nad głową przeleciała mi strzała gdybym się nie schyliła...- powiedziała i spojrzała w moje oczy wzrokiem pełnym strachu a ją na serio trudno przestraszyć. - Dziewczyn musimy wracać- krzyknął Zack- migiem. Posłuchałyśmy go i zaczęliśmy szybkim krokiem iść do domu. Co było dość dziwne nawet Luna nie kłóciła się z nim o to ,że nam rozkazuje. Wyciągnęłam telefon i zaczęłam szukać numeru do mamy. -Nie dzwoń do mamy Aqua- krzyknął Zack -A to niby czemu muszę jej czym prędzej o tym powiedzieć-odparłam szybko -To coś wyczuwają fale telefoniczne jeśli zadzwonisz do mamy szybciej nas znajdą- odkrzyknął Jego argumenty wydały się mi sensowne więc schowałam telefon. Ale skąd on mógł o tym wiedzieć? Już chciałam się go o to spytać lecz uznałam ,że nie ma na to czasu. -Ile zostało dni do waszych urodzin- spytał chłopak -trzy -powiedziałam- a co to ma do rzeczy? -Później wam wyjaśnię- powiedział- mamy trzy dni na dostanie się do obozu inaczej będzie po nas-powiedział po cichu -Co??? O czym ty mówisz -spytała coraz bardziej poddenerwowana Luna -To teraz nie ważne szybko jest blisko-powiedział i rozpędził się jak nikt wcześniej. Po chwili byliśmy już w domu weszliśmy szybko a Zack od razu zawołał moją mamę. Chyba jako jedyne nie wiedziałyśmy co się dzieje. Gdy moja mama przyszła Zack od razu powiedział. -Melanii znaleźli ich trzeba zawieść ich do obozu. TERAZ!- powiedział stanowczo -Nie jedziemy do żadnego obozu-krzyknęłyśmy jednocześnie. - I kto nas znalazł-nie doczekałyśmy się odpowiedzi. -Biegnę po kluczę- powiedziała. Po chwili mama wróciła oprócz kluczyków w ręku trzymała dwa plecaki, które chwile później nam podała. -Mogą wam się wkrótce przydać. Skąd mama miała te plecaki? Czyży wiedziała ,że wyjedziemy? Chwile późnej kazała nam iść do samochodu. Nie minęła minuta a wszyscy siedzieliśmy już w środku. -Dokąd mamy jechać-spytała się mama Zacka włączając nawigacje w samochodzie -Long Island w Nowym Jorku dalej ja poprowadzę. -Ale jak mamy się tam dostać w trzy dni to o wiele za daleko a przecież nie możemy lecieć samolotem-w głosie mamy było słychać strach -Pokaż to- powiedział Zack i zaczął coś pisać, stukać i wyszukiwać na nawigacji i nagle z paru dni zrobiły się dwa -Jak... ty... to...-spytałam zdziwiona -Kiedyś zrozumiesz- powiedziała mama Ruszyliśmy. Przez pół dnia nikt nie odezwał się ani słowem. No może z wyjątkiem nawigacji która co pięć minut w kółko mówił to samo: "Za 5 kilometrów skręć w prawo" lub "jedź prosto do najbliższego skrzyżowania". Mówiła też inne komendy ale akurat te przyszły mi do głowy. Zapomnieliśmy się spytać kto strzelał do mojej siostry Luny. Nie wiedziałyśmy też czemu musimy tak nagle wyjechać. Po jakimś czasie zasnęłam. Obudziłam się parę godzin później. Już nie długo mieliśmy dojechać do portu. Gdy dojechaliśmy statku jeszcze nie było więc mama postanowiła się przespać a my mieliśmy ją obudzić gdy okręt przypłynie. Po paru godzinach statek przypłynął. Był wielki ale nic w tym dziwnego przecież na jego pokładzie musiało zmieścić się kilka samochodów. Obudziliśmy mamę a ona wjechała i podała bilety. (Skąd ona je miała?) Wjechaliśmy na pokład i ustaliśmy na wyznaczonym miejscu. -Mamo jak my się znaleźliśmy tu tak szybko-spytałam -Tego nie da się wytłumaczyć od tak to jest trochę... bardzo skomplikowane- powiedziała- Nie długo wszystko zrozumiesz. -A tak w ogóle to gdzie jedziemy-spytała się Luna dokańczając się do rozmowy -Do waszego domu-powiedziała z oporem- do miejsca w którym wszystko zrozumiecie i nauczycie się jak przeżyć i używać swojej mocy. -Jak to do naszego domu? Jakie moce??-spytałam przerażona -To wszystko wiąże się z twoim ojcem Aquo- powiedziała- i od niego teraz zależy czy zdążymy na czas odwieść was do obozu. -Jak od niego zależy- zapytałam- przecież mówiłaś ,że on nie żyje. -To było dla waszego bezpieczeństwa- odpowiedziała a potem dodała- im więcej wiecie tym więcej potworów przyciągacie. Jakich znowu potworów?! Czułam ,że z każdym pytaniem będzie coraz gorzej więc zamilkłam. Po dniu podróży wodnej na brudnym okręcie wysadzili nas gdzieś w Nowym Jorku z którego mieliśmy jechać do Long Island Po kolejnych kilku godzinach wieczorem ustaliśmy pod napisem „sprzedaż truskawek". Zack otworzył drzwi i zdjął spodnie. -Ty, ty... nie masz nóg znaczy w pewnym sensie-powiedziałam gdyż Zack jak się okazało tylko do połowy był człowiekiem. -Ty jesteś pół osłem!?- zdziwiona prychnęła ze śmiechu Luna -Znowu to samo- mruknął do siebie- nie ja nie jestem pół osłem, tylko pół kozłem czy nigdy nie znajdę kogoś kto będzie to wiedział?! Wyszliśmy z samochodu. Ubrałyśmy plecaki i poszłyśmy za Zackiem i mamą. Zatrzymaliśmy się przed Wielkim łukiem -Dalej już nie mogę iść- powiedziała mama -Jak to dlaczego-spytałam jednocześnie z siostrą -Bo nie jestem taka jak wy-powiedziała- ale nie martwcie się w pobliżu mam dom. Dowiecie się gdzie on się dokładnie znajduje obiecuje. A i jeszcze jedno-powiedziała- Pamiętacie ,że wasi rodzice was strzegą i ,że nie ważne czego się dowiecie jesteście siostrami nie zależnie jaka jest prawda.- powiedziała i poszła do tyłu mówiąc ostatnie słowa- Kocham was obje nigdy o tym nie zapominajcie. Jaka jest prawda? Wasi rodzice? Jak wasi? Nie powinna powiedzieć wasz ojciec? Podniosłam głowę do góry i przeczytałam napis jaki widniał na łuku ale oprócz napisu zdziwiło mnie też to ,że dałam rade przeczytać go bez choćby najmniejszego wysiłku „OBÓZ PÓŁKRWI" ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ''Oto pierwszy rozdiał. Wiem ,że dłóżo powtarza się z PJ i OH ale później będzie już inaczej. Wiki nie rozdiela też na akapity więc pewnie dziwnie (źle) się czyta. Postrałam sie przynajmnie rozmowe rozdielić. (Przepraszam za błęy dysleksja). '' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach